castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Water: Dark Tower
URL: http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/qengage.php?crt=tr&adv_id=6 For the King! * In 35 turns, capture as many enemies as you can and lock them up in your dungeons! * After 35 turns, you can collect a reward depending on how many enemies captured. * The people that you capture will permanently add on to the captured record for this quest. * As the captured numbers increase, you will get valuable Population-Based Rewards. Action Bonuses: * You can capture a number of people equal to your Army count (max 30). * 1,000 - 5,000 Gold * 6 XP Rewards per Collection: * x25 Warlocks captured: 1 Shortsword +1 * x80 Knights captured: 1 Longsword +1 * x200 Shadows captured: 1 Maiden Shadow * x1 Maiden captured: 3 Maiden Shadows Population Achievement Rewards: * x800 Warlocks captured: +1 Skill Point and 1 Sky Sanctuary * x300 Knights captured: +1 Skill Point and 10 Longswords +1 * x1200 Shadows captured: +1 Skill Point and 2 Demonic Circles * x15 Maidens captured: +1 Skill Point and the Blade of Arielle = Quest = : The magic in the Caves and the Tower seem intertwined. Does the fate of one rest in the the powers of the other? You can feel Evil Power in the air as you enter this Dark Tower. Area 1 Entrance: This dark tower rises high into the sky where lightning and dark clouds create a mixture of swirling chaos. The enemies you have captured speak of "The Blade of the Maiden" kept at its pinnacle. Clear: You rise to mid levels and the ground starts to disappear, pressuring you to climb to the top. Action: * Explore the lower levels. / Continue exploring the lower levels. 5 Energy ** Warlock: The Dark Maiden cannot be truly defeated by mortal hands. ** Knight: The Energies of this tower gives the Army of Water great strength. * Head higher... 5 Energy ** Warlock: The Maiden only fears the crystal. ** Knight: You will never find the weakness of the Dark Maiden. Special Event: The bluish translucent form of a beautiful maiden forms before you and asks a question. Maiden Shadow: Hello my sweet. Does every man hold darkness in his heart, or are you the exception? * There is much darkness in the heart of every man. 5 Energy ** Item Bonus: The joins you as a Soldier! ** OR ** Exp Bonus: The Maiden Shadow Blesses you with Worldly Knowledge! (Bonus 5 Experience) * I have rid the darkness from my heart long ago. 5 Energy ** Exp Bonus: The maiden attacks, but you are too quick to react... She misses and disappears (Bonus 5 Experience) ** OR ** The maiden attacks you and disappears! You take 5 damage! * Engage the enemy in Battle! (requires 50 army members) 2 Stamina ** Exp Bonus: You fend off the attackers and gain an extra 6 experience! Area 2 Entrance: As you rise higher in the tower, you see dark spirits floating in the rooms ahead, moaning in sadness and suffering. You feel that in these rooms the connection between the natural and supernatural is especially powerful. Clear: You are nearing the top of the tower and you are hit with a rush of odd sensation. Your resolve to conquer the evil above begins to weaken. Can you remain true to the goal? Action: * Continue your Ascent. / Remain in the middle of the tower. 5 Energy ** Shadow: I desire only your approval my Lord! * Head to the top... 5 Energy ** Shadow: Stay with me. You do not need to reach the pinnacle! Special Event: In this room, the Maiden Shadows seem more transparent in form, and you can almost smell their faint perfume. Maiden Shadow: Do you wish to come closer darling? * Hold an Empty Crystal in her direction... 5 Energy 1 Empty Crystal ** Item Bonus: Her essence is absorbed into the crystal, changing its color. * Capture the shadow for your army! (Requires 60 Army Members)! 4 Stamina ** Item Bonus: The joins you as a Soldier! * Compliment her on her beauty. (Chance for Golem Bane) 5 Energy ** Item Bonus: The Maiden Shadow gives you some Golem Bane! ** OR ** Gold Bonus: The maiden shadow nearly melts into your embrace, and a chest of 1,000,000 materializes before your feet! Area 3 Entrance: As you approach the pinnacle of the tower, you enter into a large room filled with cloudy black smoke. It is difficult to discern the form of objects more than a few feet away. Action: Explore room. 5 Energy * Shadow: This tower holds nothing for you. Run away with me, and you will find true happiness. Special Event: The true form of the Seductive Dark Maiden appears before you. You feel her entering your thoughts, threatening to use her powers and charms to take over your mind. Dark Maiden: I have been waiting so long for you to arrive. I will shine favor upon you this time, but in the future, do not keep a Lady waiting in such a fashion. * Shatter a maiden soul in her presence! 5 Energy 1 Maiden Soul ** x1 - The Dark Maiden weakens and collapses to the ground at the destruction of the crystal containing her soul. She is captured! * The enemy is too powerful. Retreat! 5 Energy ** Exp Bonus: You make a quick dash before the enemy can react... and escape! (Bonus 5 Experience) ** OR ** Your path of escape is cut off, and you narrowly survive the attack! You take 5 damage! * Rush the Enemy with overwhelming force (Requires 70 Army Members)! 4 Stamina ** Item Bonus: The Maiden is defeated, but disappears, leaving a Golem Bane! Victory : After climbing this tower, you feel as if you have a deeper understanding of the Caves below. They are interlinked. : : : It seems that the Caves and the Dark Tower are interlinked... What is their connection? : : You have to go to the "Kingdom of Water: Caves" quest in order get the Empty Crystals to complete the "Kingdom of Water: Tower" quest. You can collect Empty Crystals in the 3rd Area of the Caves; to do this, when the warrior/champion appears, you would select the 3rd option, "Rush the Enemies with overwhelming force (Requires 30 Army Members)! 4 Stamina." You will want to collect 15 Empty Crystals in order to capture 15 Dark Maidens in the Tower quest. Once you collect the Empty Crystals in the Caves and return to the Tower, you will want to go to the 2nd Area and use the Crystals to collect 15 Shadow Maiden Souls, then go to the 3rd Area and use the Maiden Souls to capture the 15 Dark Maidens. : : You also need the Golem Bane from the "Kingdom of Water: Tower" quest in order to complete the Caves quest. In the Tower, you can collect Golem Bane in both the 2nd and 3rd Areas; you will want to collect 20 Golem Banes in order to capture 10 Golems and 10 Champions in the Caves. In order for the Golem Banes to show up so that you can use them in the "Kingdom of Water: Caves" quest, you have go through a complete cycle of the Tower quest (35 rounds) and get to "Collect Reward." You may have to go through the Tower quest more than once to collect all 20 Golem banes. Category:Epic Quests